Wanna play?
by autome
Summary: Just a oneshot of DantexTrish. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Devil May Cry series, © Capcom.**

**First DMC fic, enjoy! ^^**

"Great! My pizza's here!" a silver haired man walked towards the messy desk, with magazines on it, empty boxes of pizzas, few cans of beer, a phone and a photograph of a blonde woman. He sat down on the chair, legs on the desk and grabs a piece of the pizza, she came out from behind and grab another piece of the pizza, sat on his desk and bites it.

"The phone… we've been jobless for three days! Is the demons hibernating?!" the man exclaimed, the blonde beauty who sat on the desk just kept quiet, "Damn it! C'mon!! Ring!" he pleaded the phone, but it kept silence, "Don't make a fool of yourself, Dante, there will be customers," she said to him, "Well, maybe I should get a day off, spend my time with you, eh, Trish?" he smirked, "Sorry, but I have other plans for myself, rather wasting my time with you," she smiled, "What? Spending time with a good looking guy is wasting your time? Please, what you can do alone? Go shopping?" he asked, "Give myself a good rest, after a nice shower," she stood up, as she stood up; he was fast enough and his face was few inches away from hers.

"Dante! You freaked me out!" she exclaimed, he smirked at her, "Wanna play?" he asked, with that smirk on his face, she knew what he mean, "No." she replied without a second thought.

"Don't be that mean," he moved close to her ear, "I know you want it deep down, don't be shy, there's only us," he whispered, she was annoyed, "I said no!" she exclaimed, and gave a quick hard kick on his private part, "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!" Dante jumped away from her, "What hurts… Don't blame me if you can't get pregnant! It's your own fault making me like that!!" he shouted at her, and walked back into his room.

"I kicked too hard?" she wondered, he came out from his room, "At least it's fine! That was close, I thought I could never get a kid!" he said, she grinned.

"What's with the grin? Happy that I can make you pregnant or I'm fine?" he smirked and head leaned onto her shoulder, "Neither, I smiled because your appearance." She said, and pushed his head off, "What's wrong? Just half naked in front of you, you've seen it many times already," he said, looked confused, "You're an idiot; she stood up and walked off towards the leather couch, he followed her.

She turned around, gave him a light punch on his head, "What's this for? Even walking in my own place is illegal?" he smiled, "That's an indirect love punch for you, idiot," she grinned, he smiled and grabbed her hand in a quick move; she slides into his arms and he gave her a long lasting smooch on her lips.

She froze, such quick move, so smooth and quick. He did not let go yet, but pressing his lips to hers harder, she closed her eyes; enjoying it and followed his moves.

After few moments, he looked at her face, she smiled sweetly, _adorable!_ This is the only word he can think of, Trish wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's my indirect way of saying thanks for the love punch, Trish," he smiled, she kissed him again, "Oh? If that, every girl you want to say thanks gets it?" she smiled, "Oh? Jealous? If you're then I don't, it'll be special for you only, if you won't mind neither am I," he smirked, again.

"I'll let you decide by your own," Trish smiled and walked off, "Ditching me again?" he looked at her, walked into the room, he lay on the couch, closed his eyes to have a rest. She came back, stood right beside the couch, just when he opened his eyes, her beautiful blue eyes was right in front of his own icy blue eyes, she gave him a quick smooch on the lips, "Like it? I didn't ditch you, I just went to change my lipstick colour," she smiled, "Oh? Let me see," he grabbed her hand, pulled her down and make her lean on top of him., "I guess the demons' are asking me to spend all my time with you," he smirked and stroked her golden blonde hair, her head leaned onto his chest, "Maybe," she whispered.

As they are 'resting' the phone rang, they ignored it, maybe Lady's on her way to the demons, let this day's time spend with love is better.

**Like it? If it's complicated, sorry… ^^;**

**Sorry to Dante's fans… he got kicked… XD It's actually half based on a role-play with a friend on MSN.**

**Anyways, please r&r!! Thanks! =3**


End file.
